Conventionally, a waterproof grommet attached to a wire harness for improving the connecting workability of a connector at a panel opening is known (see Patent Document 1 for example).
This waterproof grommet is configured to be fixed to a panel by using two bolts. When the connector is connected to the corresponding connector, the waterproof grommet is rotated 90 degrees with respect to a normal fixed position about a bolt axis as a rotational axis. Thus, a waterproof grommet body is displaced from the panel opening. As a result, the waterproof grommet can make room for a space for a connecting procedure of the connectors.
Also, a side wall of this waterproof grommet is comprised of a stretchable bellows part. The waterproof grommet can completely expose the connectors within the bellows when the bellows are compressed. As a result, the waterproof grommet can rotate about the bolt axis as the rotational axis while avoiding interference with the connectors.